Hey, Remember!
by 16juuroku sena
Summary: Manajer sialan melupakan Hiruma. Apa yang terjadi?


_ Kisah ini terjadi di musim panas. Berawal dari festival musim panas yang ramai. _

_ Tentangku, juga tentangmu._

Saat itu festival musim panas, aku mengatakannya padamu. Semuanya yang kurasakan selama ini. Hanya dengan satu kata. Ya, kurasa satu kata itu cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti. Tapi, mengapa kau hanya diam?

Sejenak hening antara kau dan aku hingga akhirnya kau mengatakan, bahwa kau akan pergi. kau tak mengacuhkanku. Kau tidak menghargai usaha kerasaku? Beraninya kau membuatku kesal!

Bodoh. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kekesalanku. Aku yang bodoh ini justru membiarkanmu pergi tanpa kata.

Tetapi, sesuatu memaksaku untuk menggerakkan kaki-kakiku untuk melindungimu. Dan saat itu, sesuatu terjadi padaku, juga padamu.

Aku benar-benar bodoh, sekarang aku justru membuatmu terluka. Aku gagal melindungimu.

Ruangan serba putih itu redup.

Tirai yang menutup jendela belum dibuka.

Gadis yang berbaring di atas ranjang mulai membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa agak pening dan penglihatannya buram. Pandangannya perlahan membaik ketika ia mencoba mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekelilingnya. Ia sendirian dan mengapa ia ada disini?

Gadis itu meraih kruk di sisi meja lalu turun perlahan dari ranjang dan membuka tirai. Diluar sudah terang, sudah berapa lama ia tertidur disana?

"Mamori senpai?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke ambang pintu dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut biru malam dengan rollerblades berdiri disana bersama seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat, mereka masih menggunakan seragam sekolah mereka, SMA Deimon. Sebuah kantung berwarna putih digenggam gadis itu.

"Suzuna, Sena!" sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Mereka menghambur masuk dan mendekati gadis bernama Mamori tersebut.

"Kami bawakan kue sus untukmu," Kata gadis bernama Suzuna itu sambil menyerahkan kantung yang dibawanya pada Mamori. "Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar berita tentang kecelakaanmu. Untunglah senpai baik-baik saja." Sambung Suzuna.

_ "Aku mengalami kecelakaan? Kapan? Mengapa aku tidak mengingat kecelakaan itu sama sekali? aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada di sini."_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Cepat sembuh dan bergabung lagi, Senpai." Tambah Sena dan disambut senyum manis Mamori.

"Hmm, tentu saja," Katanya.

Sena memandangi Mamori dari atas sampai kakinya. Sepertinya, gadis itu cukup bisa berjalan walaupun harus dibantu dengan kruk karena kakinya yang terluka.

"Senpai pasti ingin bertemu dengan Hiruma senpai, kan?" Tanya Sena. Tetapi Mamori memiringkan kepalanya tampak bingung.

"Ah, iya! Kau pasti merindukannya, kan? Ayo menjenguknya bersama-sama! Dia pasti kesepian di ruang ICU." Sahut Suzuna bersemangat. Tetapi, Mamori masih tak berubah ekspresi.

"Senpai, kau ikut, kan?" Tanya Sena sekali lagi.

"Ah, maaf sepertinya aku disini saja." Jawab Mamori.

Sena hanya mengangguk meski ia sebenarnya merasa aneh dengan sikap Mamori. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu terlihat tenang ketika keadaan Hiruma seperti… ah, mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau Hiruma sekarang sedang berada di tengah-tengah hidup atau mati. Alih-alih Sena yang tampak tak begitu peduli dengan keanehan Mamori, Suzuna membelalakkan matanya, baginya hari ini Mamori tak hanya aneh, melainkan sangat aneh.

Ketika Suzuna baru ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, Sena tiba-tiba menautkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Senpai. Kau harus banyak istirahat." Putus Sena. Ia membawa Suzuna keluar dari kamar Mamori.

Mamori duduk di tepi ranjang, memandangi Sena dan Suzuna sampai mereka berdua menghilang dibalik pintu. Mereka berdua selalu bersama kemanapun, hampir semua anggota klub American football mengatakan bahwa mereka sama-sama cocok, dan Mamori yakin mereka pasti punya rasa yang sama meski sedikit, hanya saja mereka tidak menyadari, menghindari, atau bahkan tidak mau peduli. Sena sangat fokus pada latihannya. Sedangkan Suzuna hanyalah seorang gadis lugu yang ceria. Akan lebih baik jika mereka memikirkan kehidupan seperti itu juga.

"Kau jahat sekali, Manajer sialan." Gerutu seorang pria di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanyanya pada orang tersebut. Tunggu, sejak kapan ada orang di dekatnya? Setahunya, tidak ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamarnya selain Sena dan Suzuna tadi, dan juga mereka sudah pergi. Ah, tidak! Suara itu pasti imajinasi yang datang tanpa sadar karena ia kesepian.

Mamori mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil satu kue sus dari kantung yang dibawa Suzuna tadi. "Beraninya kau mengabaikanku, Manajer sialan!" Suara itu datang lagi, membuatnya terkejut pula. Mamori mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seorang pria yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya setengah berteriak karena terkejut. Matanya membulat saking terkejutnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau berteriak padaku," keluh pria tersebut. "Aku hantu Hiruma."

"Hah?! Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda? Aku ini benar-benar hantu."

Mamori diam, ia memperhatikan pria itu dari atas sampai bawah. Ia melayang, tidak ditarik gravitasi *singkatnya gak napak*. Lalu, mau apa seorang hantu mengahantuinya?

"Pergi! Pergi! Aku tidak mengenalmu, kau tidak mungkin punya dendam denganku, kan? Kembali ke alammu sana!" Ucap Mamori setengah ketakutan.

"Sekarang kau semakin kurang ajar, Manajer sialan. Sudah berani membentak dan mengusirku. Dan apa tadi, masa kau tidak mengingatku?" Gerutu Hiruma sementara Mamori bergidik ketakutan karenanya.

Sena dan Suzuna berjalan beriringan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit, menjauh dari ruang ICU. Ketika sampai di depan ruang ICU tadi, seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari sana melarang mereka untuk masuk, mereka bilang bahwa Hiruma belum boleh ditemui. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ketika mereka sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, Suzuna tiba-tiba bertannya pada Sena. "Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mamori senpai?" Suzuna menatap Sena.

Sena balas menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Entahlah, mungkin sebelum kecelakaan mereka bertengkar dan Mamori senpai marah pada Hiruma senpai."

Suzuna menautkan alisnya. Tidak mungkin mereka bertengkar, kalaupun iya, tidak sampai lima menitpun mereka akan segera berbaikan. Ekspresi Mamori tadi benar-benar tidak menunjukkan kepedulian. Jika Suzuna menjadi Mamori, ia pasti akan sangat khawatir, bisa saja setelah bangun dari pingsan ia akan segera berlari ke ruang ICU dan memaksa perawat untuk memaksanya masuk.

"Nee, Sena. Apakah mungkin Mamori senpai amnesia?" Tanya Suzuna sambil tertawa hambar.

Sena tiba-tiba berhenti, ia menatap Suzuna dan mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang ditonton Suzuna tadi pagi sehingga ia berpikiran seperti itu?

Suzuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Mou iya, aku tidak benar-benar serius, kok." Katanya lalu berjalan mendahului Sena. Sedangkan Sena menyusulnya beberapa detik kemudian.

Mamori mendelik ke arah Hiruma yang sejak tadi tidak mau pergi. Hantu itu sekarang duduk di jendela sambil memandang ke arahnya.

"Kondisimu sudah stabil Anezaki-san, mulai besok dokter sudah mengizinkanmu pulang." Ujar seorang perawat yang saat itu tengah menggantik kantung infusnya.

Mamori mengangguk. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Perawat tersebut keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Mamori memperhatikan lagi ke arah Hiruma yang masih duduk di jendela, menatap kosong ke luar ruangan. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan hantu itu darinya? Ia tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau ia adalah seorang manajer, bahkan berani memanggilnya sialan? Tidak, ia yakin tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Hei, kau serius tidak mengenalku?" Tanyanya dan membuat Mamori tersentak. Pandangannya masih lurus ke luar. Mamori tidak menjawabnya. Tidak dijawab pun ia sudah tahu, kan?

Hening.

Hiruma membalikkan badannya, memandang Mamori yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kau bukan berpura-pura lupa karena menghindariku kan? Karena, malam itu, saat kejadian itu, sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah aneh." Tambahnya.

Mamori masih diam, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya jelas berubah. Sekarang ia menatap Hiruma dengan sorot bertanya.

"Malam itu? kejadian? Kejadian apa? Kapan?" Gumam Mamori dalam hati.

Hiruma menangkap sorot bingung di mata Mamori. Gadis itu benar-benar melupakannya. Ia tidak berbohong. Mamori tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong darinya. "Sudahlah. Akan kubantu kau mengingatnya." Putus Hiruma kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat Mamori. Sedangkan Mamori memperhatikan punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

"Diperjalanan, aku mau beli kue sus." Ujar Mamori dan membuat Suzuna yang semua berdiri di depan jendela melipat tangan sambil berdecak dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Senpai, kau ini benar-benar sus-addict. Padahal kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit." Kata Suzuna. Mamori hanya tertawa kecil.

Hari ini Mamori akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Untuk berjalan, ia masih harus dibantu dengan kruk karena kakinya yang patah belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Meski begitu, ia memaksa untuk pergi sendiri ke toko kue sus langganannya, padahal Sena menawarkan diri untuk membelikannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memilih kue sus dengan bobot yang besar." Alasannya.

Hiruma baru saja sampai di depan kamar Mamori ketika Mamori keluar bersama Sena dan Suzuna. Mamori sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya, ia hanya melirik sebentar ke arahnya tanpa bicara apapun. Ya, ia tahu kalau Mamori bicara padanya sekarang, mungkin Sena dan Suzuna akan menganggapnya tidak waras.

Hiruma memutuskan untuk menguntitnya dari belakang. Mamori masih belum menyadarinya, dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Hiruma. Meski ia benci diabaikan, ia harus tetap diam jika tidak mau Mamori mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan.

Mereka bertiga berhenti di sebuah toko yang Hiruma tahu toko tersebut adalah tempat biasa manajer itu membeli kue sus. Manajer itu masih ingat hal yang disukainya, tempat langganannya, bahkan cara memilih kue sus dengan baik (?), ia tahu bagaimana mendapatkan kue sus dengan bobot yang besar. Ia mengingat semuanya, kecuali dirinya.

Ini tidak adil.

Mamori berpisah dengan Sena dan Suzuna di depan gedung apartemen. Mereka sempat mengkhawatirkannya dan berniat mengantarnya sampai ke kamarnya. Tetapi, Mamori menolaknya. Ia cukup mampu untuk sekedar naik lift atau membuka pintu kamarnya, ia juga tidak membawa barang yang banyak, jadi ia rasa tak membutuhkan bantuan.

Ia tengah melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua ketika suara Hiruma kembali mengusik telinganya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Hiruma memandangnya tapa ekspresi. "Kau sungguh tidak adil Manajer sialan. Kau ingat segala hal kecuali aku!"

Mamori mendesah dan memicu langkah memasuki gedung. Ia berjalan ke arah lift dan menekan angka 6. Tak sampai lima menit pintu lift terbuka.

"Kau menguntitku? Mengapa kau menghantuiku?" Bentaknya. Saat ini tak ada orang lain di dalam lift, ia bebas menumpahkan emosinya pada Hiruma di dalam lift tersebut.

"Kekeke, kau lupa kalimatku kemarin? Kau lupa bahwa aku akan membantumu mengingatku?"

Mamori tidak bicara apapun lagi. ia keluar dari lift, berjala cepat menuju kamar apartemennya.

"Ini apartemen wanita." Ujarnya sambil menahan pintu ketika Hiruma berusaha masuk.

"Manajer sialan, kau ingin aku meledakkan apartemen ini?"

Meledakkan? Yang benar saja, ia tidak mungkin…

"Matte!" Mamori memekik dan membulatkan matanya. Ia tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya, kruknya tergeletak di depan kakinya. Ia tidak merasa asing dengan kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Hiruma. Ia pernah mendengarnya.

Tidak, bukan pernah tetapi sering. Seseorang hampir setiap hari mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi dimana? Siapa yang mengatakannya?

"Oi, daijoubu?" Tanya Hiruma. Meski nada bicaranya tegas, tetapi sebenarnya ia mengkhawatirkan Mamori.

Mamori tersentak, tergesa ia meraih kruknya dan mulai berdiri kembali. "Daijoubu. Pergi dan jangan mengikutiku lagi!"

"Eh? Kalau aku pergi, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?"

"Membantu? Membantu untuk apa? Aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi pergi sekarang."

"Biarkan aku bersamamu, akan kubuktikan kalau kau benar-benar mengingatku!" Hiruma diam sesaat. "Biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu."

Mamori membelalakkan matanya. Seorang pria ingin tinggal bersamanya? Tidak! pria itu pasti sudah gila!

Esoknya…..

Mamori duduk di pinggir lapangan, memperhatikan para anggota Deimon Devilbats yang tengah berlatih di tengah lapangan. Sejak pagi, cuaca tidak begitu baik dan langit terlihat mendung. Tetapi, anak-anak itu memaksa untuk tetap berlatih.

Tiba-tiba, setetes air hujan jatuh di atas papan yang dibawa Mamori. Mamori menengadahkan kepalanya dan saat itu juga air hujan jatuh di dahinya.

"Minna!" Serunya dari tepi lapangan dan berhasil membuat beberapa anggota menoleh ke arahnya. "Hujan!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Sebentar lagi, Senpai!" Jawab Monta, ikut berteriak dari tengah lapangan.

Selalu saja seperti itu. Meski mereka mengatakan hanya sebentar lagi, tetapi ia yakin mereka tidak akan pergi walaupun hujan deras sekalipun. Mamori menghela napasnya dan saat itu juga ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Sebuah blazer berwarna hijau. Blazer miliknya.

Mamori mendongak dan mendapati Hiruma berdiri disampingnya sambil menatap lurus ke arah anggota Deimon Devilbats yang tengah berlatih. _Jadi ia yang memberikannya?_

"Dasar anak-anak bodoh sialan." Ucap Hiruma.

Mamori menatapnya, tetapi Hiruma masih belum memperhatikannya. Jika memang mereka tidak saling mengenal, tidak mungkin Hiruma bersikap sebaik ini padanya. Ia memang tidak mengingat wajahnya, tetapi semua hal yang ia lakukan tidak terasa asing baginya. Panggilan manajer sialan, kalimat-kalimatnya yang kasar, pemaksa, sungguh ada seseorang yang memiliki sikap persis sama sepertinya, tetapi siapa?

Samakah sosok itu?

"Nee, Hiruma."

Hiruma balas menatapnya. "Hmm?"

Mamori tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangan lurus ke depan. "Ada seseorang yang begitu mirip denganmu," lirihnya, tetapi dengan cepat ia menatap Hiruma lagi dan berkata. "Iie, nan demo nai."

"Kuso no baka." Gerutunya. _Orang itu aku, Manajer sialan _timpalnya dalam hati.

Baru sebentar saja, tiba-tiba hujan turun deras. Mamori baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menyuruh anggota Devilbats berhenti ketika Hiruma menarik tangannya lebih dulu.

"Mereka tidak akan mau pergi." Ujar Hiruma dan menariknya untuk berteduh. Entah mengapa Mamori seolah bisu ketika tangan besar Hiruma menggenggam tangannya. Saat tiba-tiba menariknya, Mamori pikir tangannya akan terasa kasar dan menggenggamnya kuat, tetapi ternyata tidak. telapak tangannya memang tidak halus, tetapi tangan itu meraih tangannya tanpa unsur memaksa. Ia hanya memegang tangannya, Mamori-lah yang melangkahkan kaki mengikuti langkahnya. Hiruma tidak menariknya. Tidak asing, caranya memegang tangan Mamori sungguh tidak asing.

"Hiruma, kurasa aku mengenalmu." Ujar Mamori.

Hiruma tersentak lalu memandangnya. "Kau memang mengenalku, Manajer sialan."

"Hmm, sepertinya aku sudah mengingatmu. Tugasmu sudah selesai, kan? Sekarang pergi dariku!"

"Kekeke, kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku, kau belum benar-benar mengingatku," Hiruma menarik bibir, menciptakan seringaian seram hingga sempat membuat Mamori bergidik. "Kalau sudah mengingatku, aku akan pergi dengan sendirinya."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menceritakan saja semuanya supaya aku cepat-cepat ingat dan kau bisa pergi."

"Percuma, kalau kulakukan itu kau tidak akan benar-benar mengingatnya."

Mamori diam. Hiruma benar juga. Kalau semuanya diceritakan oleh Hiruma, ia hanya akan tahu, bukan mengingat.

Mamori membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Hiruma dan dimana hantu itu sekarang. Ia hanya ingin istirahat, menenangkan seluruh pikirannya, melupakan masalahnya dengan Hiruma.

Mamori mencoba menutup matanya, membiarkan tubuhnya tertidur pulas, tetapi tidak bisa. Ia kembali membuka matanya lalu memijat keningnya pelan. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal tentang Hiruma. Sekeras apapun mencobanya, otaknya terus berpikir apakah ia mengenal Hiruma.

"Hiruma, Hiruma, Hiruma, Hiruma haaaaah, kau ini siapa?" Geramnya kesal.

Mamori meraih ponsel dan menyalakan lagu instrument, dan syukurlah hal itu berhasil membuatnya tertidur pulas.

_ "Oi!"_

_ Mamori menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah pria berpostur tinggi dengan rambut spike di belakangnya. Pria itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tetapi terlihat jelas ada kecanggungan di dirinya. Mamori bahkan mengetahuinya, dan ini pertama kalinya ia bersikap secanggung itu._

_ Pria itu kemudian mendekati Mamori yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot menunggu. Ia menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Suki."_

_ Seketika Mamori menegang. Hanya satu kata. pria itu hanya mengatakan satu kata, tetapi bisa membuatnya sedemikian terkejut. Pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Mamori segera mengontrol ekspresinya. "Aku… aku pulang, Youichi." Ujar Mamori singkat._

"You…ichi…"

Hiruma yang baru saja kembali ke apartemen Mamori berhenti di ambang pintu kamar Mamori yang terbuka. Ia melangkah masuk sambil tersenyum *mungkin menyeringai* sambil memandang ke arah Mamori.

"Kau memimpikanku, Manajer sialan?" Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengusap puncak kepala Mamori yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kemudian, perlahan sosoknya semakin transparan sampai akhirnya menghilang.

Urusannya sudah selesai, dan sekarang waktunya untuk pergi ke tempatnya yang seharusnya.

Mamori sontak terbangun ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya. Ia langsung duduk, memilin ujung selimutnya. Pria itu, pria itu datang ke mimpinya barusan. Dia, dia Hiruma.

Kepalanya mendadak pening, pikirannya berputar. Kenangan itu kembali, masa lalunya. Ia mengingat semuanya.

"Youichi. Hiruma Youichi." Lirihnya.

Mamori bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari Hiruma. Hanya Hiruma yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Ia cari ke semua sudut ruang apartemennya, ruang TV, dapur, kamar mandi, semuanya, namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Hiruma dimanapun.

Rumah sakit. Ia akan menemukan Hiruma di rumah sakit. Ia segera mengambil alas kaki dan keluar dari apartemennya menuju rumah sakit. Ia berlari, terus berlari. Ia harus menemukan Hiruma dan memberikan jawabannya. Jawaban yang harusnya ia katakan malam itu.

Kisah itu terjadi belum lama ini, ketika festival musim panas diadakan. "Suki." Kau mengatakannya, satu kata yang mampu membuatku tak mampu berkutik, bahkan tanpa sadar aku menahan napasku beberapa detik.

Kau hanya mengatakannya sekali, tetapi aku yakin aku tidak salah mendengarnya. Kedua matamu yang tajam mengatakan "Aku sangat canggung." Wajahmu memang tidak mengatakannya, tetapi mata itu, sungguh Youichi, mereka tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Tak hanya kau, aku sendiri merasa sangat canggung saat ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mengakuinya, karena itu aku hanya diam dan menatapmu. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Pada akhirnya, aku yang bodoh ini hanya mengatakan ingin pulang tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitarku hingga pada akhirnya kau berteriak padaku dan sesuatu terjadi padaku, juga padamu….

Mamori mempercepat larinya. Kenangan itu terus berputar, kian jelas. Hingga ia mengingat bahwa penyebab Hiruma masuk ruang ICU adalah dirinya. Kalau saja mobil itu menabraknya, kalau saja Hiruma tidak menyelamatkannya, ia tidak akan mungkin bisa berdiri sekarang.

Mamori sampai di rumah sakit, ia langsung memasuki lift agar bisa sampai disana dengan cepat. Tetapi, ketika ia sampai disana, ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada siapapun, tidak ada Hiruma.

Kedua kakinya melemah. Mungkinkah Hiruma sudah meninggalkannya? Mengapa semuanya terasa tidak adil. Mengapa Hiruma pergi ketika Mamori sudah mengingatnya? Mengapa ia pergi ketika ia sudah tahu siapa dirinya.

"Mengapa kau pergi saat aku sudah menyadari semuanya?" Lirih Mamori.

"Sadar apa?" Suara Hiruma terdengar di kedua telinganya.

"Ya sadar kalau aku juga suka padamu, Baka!" Jawabnya setengah kesal.

Suara itu tidak terdengar lagi, Mamori juga tidak bersuara lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya mematung. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan pria itu ada disana? Halusinasikah?

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat memeluknya, memeluk tubuhnya yang masih bergeming. Mamori menatapnya, ia hampir tidak percaya. Hiruma mendekapnya erat, ia hidup. Pria itu masih hidup.

Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata Mamori yang sembab. "Kekeke, aku senang bisa membuatmu menangis," Ujarnya dan membuat Mamori mencibir. "Kau menyadari apa? Aku belum mendengarnya dengan jelas." Godanya.

Kedua pipi Mamori menghangat, semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Sedangkan Mamori hanya bisa menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya. Hiruma menyeringai sebelum akhirnya mengecup kening Mamori hingga membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku baru saja pindah ke kamar rawat. Entah mengapa perawat-perawat sialan itu menatapku ketakutan ketika melihatku bangun. Ada yang bilang kalau aku seharusnya bisa bangun dan bicara ketika sudah satu bulan. Dan mereka terkejut melihatku bangun sekarang. Seharusnya mereka, kan senang melihatku sehat lagi."

Mamori mendelik dan mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal. "Kau…."

"Apa? kau tidak akan berani memukulku." Kata Hiruma. "Kau tidak boleh memukul pasien. Kau tidak memakai kruk, kau bisa berdiri?"

Mamori menggaruk kepalanya, kakinya yang belum sembuh total terasa agak sakit karena dipaksa berlari. Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku akan menggendongmu."

Mamori membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya monster itu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Semuanya terjadi, tentangmu, juga tentangku. Dan kita sama-sama tidak akan tahu dan tidak peduli kapan semua akan berakhir. Baik kau dan aku tidak ada yang mengharapkannya, bukan?

THE END

Author : First FF saya akhirnya berakhir dengan sangat mainstream dan tidak jelas -_- sungguh memalukan. Kalau minta di delete frontal aja -_- gapapa. Mohon kritik dan saran buat kelangsungan hidup (?) author.


End file.
